The present invention relates to pest management and in particular to a low cost disposable container for containing and disposing of an electrocuted pest.
Pests such as rodents present both a nuisance and a heath risk at residences, farms, ranches, and recreational areas. Additionally, urban areas, factories, restaurants, etc. often face rodent infestations. Various mechanical traps are available but generally include some type of grasping mechanism which may be difficult to set and cause discomfort or injury if released on a user's hand. Poisons are also commonly used, but may create their own health risks. For these and other reasons, users are often reluctant to use traditional measures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,091 and 5,949,636 disclose portable pest electrocution devices which overcome some of the issues present in mechanical traps and poisons. The '091 and '636 patents describe electrical circuits for sensing the presence of a pest and creating a high voltage signal to electrocute the pest. Unfortunately, both devices require removal of dead pests from the device for disposal. Such removal may involve accidental contact with the dead pest, or an unpleasant experience. Pests are also known to carry diseases, and contact with them may present a heath risk. The '091 and '636 patents are incorporated herein by reference.